High School Lovers
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: An AU story on the life of normal teens Rose Lalonde, John Egbert, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. The highschool life for normal Homestuck kids, mention of some trolls. NO SBURB! (okay, at the end I might have lied...) I emphasize that severely, because it's true. Credit given to Josiefeathergirl for some ideas through it.
1. The Beginning of Love

Um...my attempt at AU high-school life JohnRose/DaveJade. Credit to Josiefeathergirl for certain parts.

* * *

A boy named John Egbert glances up at a girl in front of him with a slightly interested expression. Even though he's slightly below his average in English, he can get his grades up fairly quick, so he distracts himself from his classwork. The girl in front of him is named Rose Lalonde, and her mother, Ms. Roxy, is the local bar's bartender. So, basically Rose is alone at her house.

The bell rings, signalling the dismissal bell towards third period. Rose gathers her things with her usual expression of uncaring and/or boredom. John starts towards the girl he's become infatuated with, but a hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. He turns his head to see his best friend, Dave Strider, staring at him through those opaque lens of his. John smiles cheerfully at his best friend, beginning to ask his question before Dave interrupts him, mid-sentence.

"Egbert, just wait for the right time. Right now isn't the best time to tell the new girl you like her." Dave slings his book bag over his shoulder and heads toward the door, when a girl bumps into him, making them both fall down.

"Oh, I'm so~ sorry! I was just coming to get my textbooks for the homework. I'm so sorry again, please excuse me." The girl rushes to her desk, grabs the textbooks she needs, and rushes out. John helps Dave up and laughs in a bubbly manner.

"Come on, Dave! We don't want to be late to your brother's class again do we?" They both shudder at the thought of the experience they had just days earlier. Forgetting the mention of the horrifying experience, they both speed-walk, not Dave he walked, to the class.

* * *

The girl from earlier scurrys about, through the hallways of Sburb High, with a confused expression plastered on her face. Dave Strider notices her struggle as he turns a corner, and then starts towards her. By the time he gets to her, she starts falling to the ground making Dave dash after her. After safely catching the girl, Dave sighs.

"Girl. Wake up." Nothing.

"Hey, wake up." A slight readjustment wakes the girl. She instantly stands straight on her own two feet, blushing from head to toe.

"O-Oh, sorry, coolkid. I tend to conk out from time to time." Dave narrows his eyes at the girl behind his shades, pouncing on her mistake.

"Don't call me that, girl." She giggles at him, making roll his eyes. She sticks out her hand, forgetting about class starting soon.

"Name's Jade Harley." You hesitate for a moment, looking down the hallways for any witnesses, then take her hand. "Name's-" She giggles, then snorts.

"Oh, I know your name, coolkid! Dave Strider, right?" He nods, irritated in many more ways than one.

"So, why are you calling me that nickname?" She smiles brightly, then starts down the hallway.

Almost to John's dad's classroom, she turns halfway to meet his blocked gaze. "Because I can." Then, she opens the door and cheers out the words, 'Sorry I'm late.' Dave instantly goes after her, because that's where he's should be right about now.

* * *

Right after lunch, at their break time, Dave decides to bother Jade, leaving John to approach Rose.

The boy saw her from all the way across the courtyard. He had never spoken to her before, but today was different. Today was the day he was going to exchange his first words with the beauty he had undoubtedly fallen for. He watches the grass crunch under his feet as he approached her, but lifts his head when he stops before her. Clearing his throat he starts, "Hello," his unsteady hand raises, "My name is John."

Rose looks up from her notebook and to him, with a curious expression, but being polite, she smiles at John. "Rose, pleasure meeting you."

John fuses his eyebrows together. "We're both in second period English, remember?" Rose studies the blue-covered boy.

"Yes, John. It seems to ring a bell. I don't believe we've spoken before, correct?"

John shakes his head. "No," he drops his gaze and drums his fingers against his thighs, "but I hoping that we could be friends."

Rose giggles softly, making the boy look up quickly, his black hair falling into his eyes. "I don't see why not, John." Her soft, perfect smile was sincere enough for the boy not to question his words.

John smiles brightly at his accomplishment, then the fifth period bell rings, making Rose stand up. She begins to walk away from John, but then turns to him. "Would you like to come with me?" John nods a couple times to emphasize his excitement.

"Of course, Rose!" And, then they made their way to the next class.

* * *

With Dave and Jade...

"Why won't you leave me to do my homework?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh, ha ha, _coolkid_. Very funny."

"No, it's ironic." Jade almost scowls at the many corrections that Dave made towards her in the past 5 minutes.

"Will. You. Please. Leave me be, Dave?" He smirked.

"Hey, look. Not so hard calling me by my name is it?" Jade furiously stood up.

"DAVE! PLEASE LEAVE!" Dave slightly jumped at the sudden outburst from the, normally, overly-happy girl. Jade then covered her mouth, quickly. She turned and gathered her things, blushing severely.

"Whoa, Jade. Wait. Please wait." Jade stopped walking away from the teen following her.

"What...did you say?" She turned halfway to look at him. Dave caught up with Jade, and rolled his eyes.

"I said please wait, and I don't normally do things like that." Jade seemed to giggle slightly, but held it back.

"Well, what is it, coolkid?"Dave looked to the side, wanting to keep his cool look on, maybe that's where she got the nickname 'coolkid'. He honestly didn't mind the nickname for some reason.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, Jade. I was just teasing you." Jade smiles brightly and goes to walking again, towards the last period of the day where John and Rose will be soon.

Dave followed her there, and as they reached the classroom, Jade stated, "You know teasing is a guy's way of letting a girl know you like them, right?" And, she walked in. Dave blushed for the first time in his life, along with the earlier first time appearance of the emotion of surprise/fear towards the younger.

* * *

This will probably be a multi-chapter story, so please follow for upcoming chappies!


	2. Jade's Secret

After school with Jade...

* * *

The jade-eyed sophomore skips merrily through the hallways to go to the bus, then a familiar face comes into view, and crashes into her. Jade rubs her head, having her eyes closed in slight pain, she opened them to see Dave on the floor, on his rump. His usual opaque lens sit on the floor next to him, revealing his normally-covered eyes, which makes Jade go wide-eyed. Dave, being slow to realize that his glasses were on the floor, blinks at Jade with a curious expression.

"What?" Jade's normal smile becomes larger as she giggles, failing at her attempt of look at uncovered Dave.

"Dave, look down." Jade winks, making him immediately look down, and in turn, making his eyes widen. He struggles to put his glasses back on, without embarrassing himself. Dave looks up at Jade once his glasses are back on and her smile almost consumes her face. Dave tries to swallow, but it might take an Act of Congress to do that.

"Why do you hide them, Dave? They're beautiful!" Dave turns his head away from the dorky beauty he fell for, almost literally, in under a day's time.

"Because I can, Jade." Jade practically sparkled with happiness when Dave says her name for the first time, signalling that he acknowledges her as a friend. Dave starts walking towards the buses, which are beeping their last warnings. Jade rushes up to next him, wrapping her arms around his left arm, which is free from heavy textbooks. Dave doesn't even do anything when she does that, right in front of the **entire **school campus.

* * *

After school with Rose...

* * *

"John, please refrain from doing anything rash or anything that would..." Rose looks at the blue-clad boy once again, jumping around with absolutely no care in the world. He also seems to make the air around him boost him upwards in his childish jumps for joy. Rose stops her sentence as they reach their bus. John still jabbers away, making Rose sigh while sitting in her seat, waiting for Jade. She looks out her window seat and her eyes widen. John looks through the top window, right where she's looking and gasps.

"Dave/Jade!" Rose and John gasp in unison as the two approach the bus with light friendly smiles plastered on their faces. Rose stands and rushes to the front in a matter of seconds to get to Jade, shortly followed by John.

"Jade, what are you doing with...him?!" John sees Dave scowl at the horrid meaning behind the word 'him'. However, he doesn't say anything, not wanting to further the complication. Jade simply blinks, confused with everything that's happening.

"Rose? What are you talking about?" Rose scowls fiercer than anything humane and reveals the past that no one wanted to hear.

"He's a heart-breaker. He broke my friends' hearts, the people I hang out with, remember? TZ, Kanaya? Feferi?! He was the one who put them in that social bind, Jade!" Jade simply smiles at Rose, making all three become confused.

"Well, too bad, Rose!" She smiles softly in a cute kind of a way, looking down at the ground with a blush.

"(I love him no matter what...He's my coolkid, Rose...)" Jade looks up at Rose to see a understanding expression. John and Dave don't pick up on her whisper, and become even more confused with the entire situation, then go onto the bus.

* * *

Super short, but deal with it. I am braindead because my AG (Academically Gifted) teacher saw me doing Terezi's 'WH4T NOW?' wave thingy when my friends said something funny, and he looked at me and asked, "Are you a loon or something?" I didn't want to, or could, explain Homestuck to everyone, so...please deal with it? ;) I'll update soon.


	3. Dave and Jade's Weekend

Um...This is The Weekend: DaveJade part 1 out of 2, so enjoy.

* * *

Dave walked up to his computer to see his updated version of Pesterchum flashing. Curious, he sat down and began to talk to the person.

(gardenGnostic started pestering turntechGodhead at 3:32)

GG: hey :)  
TG: sup who are you  
GG: who do you think coolkid? ;)  
TG: oh sup jade  
TG: why are you pestering me right after school  
TG: and how the hell did you get my pesterchum  
GG: one, i didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea  
GG: two, john gave it to rose, rose gave it to me  
TG: whoa  
TG: wrong idea from what  
GG: i want you to come over my house tomorrow

Dave is suddenly at loss for words. The ironic ones and the meaningful ones. So, in his loss, he just typed-

TG: sure  
GG: okay my house is 1091 Trickster Lane  
GG: see you tomorrow dave! :D

Dave, all of a sudden, smiled cheerfully, or triumphantly we should say. He was going over HER house.

-TOMORROW MORNING-

Dave walked up to the doorway and rung the bell. He heard a male voice rip through the house.

"JADE~! Your boyfriend's here!" Dave sighs, thinking he could have gotten the chance to tell Jade his feelings and maybe kiss her. After a short time, Jade opens the door. She's wearing a bellybutton shirt with some booty shorts on. And she fits them well, Dave thought to himself.

Jade yawns cutely, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, sorry. Didn't think you'd come this early, so I threw something on. You like?" Dave refrains from saying hell yea, then says,

"Perfect." And, there's her blush. She allowed Dave inside then giggles.

"You know, if Bec hadn't have woken me up, then I'd still be sleeping." A dog the size and height of a normal teen, probably, up on the couhc next to Dave.

"True, being the narcoleptic girl you are." The dog spoke. Dave jumped at the words themselves as the dog finished.

"Holy shit, Jade! Your dog just spoke!" Bec seems to glare at him.

"Language, boy." Dave apologizes in his own little way, then Jade tells Dave,

"Bec's collar allows him to speak, literally." Dave nods, then Bec jumps of the couch, heading towards the door leading out.

"Jade, if you do anything with him, there's protection in the bathroom cabinet." Jade blushes furiously as the door opens.

"Becquerel!" The dog's laugh booms through the house as he leaves, closing the door behind him. Dave wanted to know how he did that, being a dog and all, but left it be. He then looked at Jade, as she walked towards the spot next him.

"Uh...Jade?" She sat down and replied in a sing-songy tone,

"Yes?" He started to stutter uncontrollably, trying to get the god forsaken words he'd been trying to say to her all along.

"Why are you stuttering like Tavros, Dave?" Jade becomes curious. "It's not like you." A blushi attempts to climb onto his face, but he fights it off.

"Well, um, I guess I like you Jade..." Ah...there comes le blush. Jade blushes even more so as she states quietly,

"I liked you too, Dave..." Jade hugs him in a quick motion. Dave hugs back after a short time. Jade, after like 3 minutes, stops hugging him, stopping in front of his face. Jade hesitates and backs away from him until he leans in the rest of the way. Jade slowly closes her eyes, rejoicing in the kiss that the one and only Dave Strider is giving her.

Jade starts to pant from lack of air, and they both part. Jade blushes again from the umpteenth time. Dave smirks at the sight.

"Something wrong, Jade?" She shakes her head quickly.

"N-n-no, n-n-not really." Dave, uncharacteristically, chuckles.

"What? You think we need that '_protection_'?" Jade stammers and puffs childishly.

"Come on, Jade. I won't do anything like that unless YOU want to, okay?" Jade nods. Dave turns to his facade again, asking Jade if she played HALO before. She slowly shakes her head, as if trying to remember if she did or not.

"I think Johnny played it before, but he didn't tell me because, and I quote, 'it wasn't for girls.'' Dave stares quizzically at her.

"John." Dave nods a bit in understanding. "He's my second cousin. But, I was hoping SOMEONE could teach me to kick his ass at this game." Jade smirks devilishly as Dave slings his arm around Jade, guiding her hands.

Jade smiles genuinely after she started getting the better hang of it, and was even more happy when Dave had to direct her because she 'didn't get it'. Such a lie.

"Hey, Dave?" Dave hums as he shoots another player on multi player mode. "Think I could beat you at this?" She ushered towards the Xbox console. Dave stopped moving his fingers in insane speeds around the controller, giving Jade an 'are you kidding me?' stare through his lens.

He returned to the game and then said, "No." Plain and simple.

She stuck out her tongue and if she was in an anime, a light bulb would pop up above her head.

"Let's make a deal. Which ever one of us wins each round, we tell something about ourselves, okay coolkid?" Jade smiles that little smile that tells Dave that she means it. Dave does the same, replying,

"Of course, why would I lose, Harley?" And, their ongoing rounds of HALO 3 multi player started, topping their weekend off with a little fun.

* * *

Well, up next is John and Rose so stick with me. I did all of this at school on a Friday. Oh, if you're confused, part 1 out of 2 meant DaveJade was first out of the two then it would be JohnRose.


	4. John and Rose's Weekend

This part is off the top of my head so I'm open to critique.

* * *

John wonders to himself that if he asks Rose...something, that he'd ruin their friendship. He was not usually like this, but this one mattered to him a great deal. His fingers hung over the keys like an unpenetrable fog, then that lovely lavender lettering slashed across his white screen.

TT: Hello, John.  
TT: Is there something you wanted to say to me?

John bit his lip, scared half to death at the outcomes of this little inquiry. Why was he so scared? John swallowed hard as he began to type.

EB: hey rose!  
EB: actually i did want to ask you something  
TT: Oh, really? I believed that this was another of your silly rambles about your day, which I should know since I am in your class.

Her little attempt at humor made the blue-clad boy even more scared. He couldn't truly take in the possibilities of this as he typed.

EB: um  
EB: i wanted to ask um  
TT: Out with it already!  
EB: can i come over your house

John suddenly stopped typing for a while. Let's go to the other side with Rose...

Ms. Lalonde here was about to type something, though her mind started to race as John asked that. A blush found it's way up onto her face as she felt her face heat. She simply couldn't function like she normally did, man, now she's wondering if this is like one of her mother's hangovers... Never mind! She looks down at the screen and it's illuminated by his blue writing, just like his clothing.

EB: oh im so sorry rose  
EB: i thought that  
EB: if were friends we could go over each other's houses and stuff  
EB: though if you dont want me too that's fine  
EB: i dont have to come over  
EB: its just i sorta wanted to because youre my friend you know  
EB: so yea  
EB: hello? rose?  
TT: I'm here.  
EB: oh good thought you ditched me  
TT: Of course not, John!  
TT: And, to your question, John...  
EB: wait what?  
TT: I wouldn't mind extra company and I'm sure Mother is at Mr. Strider's house tomorrow, so...  
TT: Tomorrow should be a great time.  
TT: See you tomorrow, John.  
EB: see ya!

Even through the computer screen, Rose could tell he was glad he was coming over to Rose's household, and she was right. Right about now, John is jumping for joy, and packing for tomorrow, while in turn talking to himself.

"Oh, what if I could teach her to play HALO 4? That'd be awesome!" He gets a better idea...to him.

"Or maybe Ghosthunters: Deluxe Edition! That'd be even more cool!" John's happy, almost-girlish, giggling could be heard downstairs, making his father look up at the ceiling, up at John's bedroom floor. Mr. Egbert sighs.

"Teenagers..." He mumbles under his breath.

* * *

Tomorrow...

John knocks on Rose's door and a voice rips through the house, and John's mood slightly decreases. This night might turn out worse than he expected.

"rose darlin ur boyfuriends here!" John hears Rose's almost-silent shuffling of her moccasins as she sighs.

"Mother...John's not my boyfriend. He's a friend." The door slowly came open and Rose was wearing a professional dress that would look a lot like a cocktail dress to the normal person, but it wasn't and he knew that. John is allowed inside by the over-cheerful bartender, then she squeals, almost making John cringe.

"u 2 look sooo ca-uuuute together!u two shold defintely go out sometime." The fashionable bartender winks at her daughter.

"am i right rose darling?" Rose is silent before stating,

"Mother? Don't you have a certain male to attend to?" John didn't notice, but a light blush came across Rose's face. Ms. Roxy snaps her fingers.

"oh yea~! tats right! k u two have fun now but not 2 much kk? rite rose?" Rose simply heads up to her room, apparently to get something for John. After like 10 seconds after Rose gets into her room, Ms. Roxy smiles softly at John.

"now don't do anything to harm my little girl, john." John heavily blushes and stammers no, making Ms. Roxy giggle and exit happily.

Rose returns with a happy expression. "Thank goodness she's gone." Rose walks up to John, holding out a book. John nervously laughs as the book weighs him down. Rose chuckles.

"It's not one of my stories, John."John sighs slightly in relief. "It's something that I wish for you to have. It's not nearly as large as my stories."

John opens the seemingly large book and begins reading it.

_'I, Rose Lalonde, will passionately admit that I like John Egbert through the art of writing. Ever since I laid eyes on the blue-clad boy, I fell in love with him. He was charming, yet goofy. He showed traits similar to Dave's, yet completely different. These traits intrigued me so very much, and I am encouraged by my friend, Jade Harley, to admit my affection to him in any way I wish to use. And so, here I am-' _John's reading was cut short when Rose completed the sentence.

"Admitting that I love you, John." John blushes fiercely as Rose smiles, her eyes shining with truth.

"I-I love you t-too, Rose..." Rose takes control and kisses the blushing boy head on. John's eyes widen for a moment before realizing...

Her lips were soft, sweet, and tasted of sugar, like cotton candy. His eyes slowly close and he relaxes into the kiss. John wraps his arms around the other's waist, pulling her towards him.

Rose drapes her arms around John's shoulders, and they end up making out on the couch.

* * *

Ms. Roxy sits in a room of her own, watching the two from a hidden camera. Once it progressed that far, she cut off the camera because she felt like she was invading their privacy. If not already.

She turns around in her velvet swivel chair that her boyfriend bought for her, along with the camera. She looks up at the ceiling and smiles.

"i told you mom. she did fall in love with him." Roxy murmurs to herself, tears forming in her eyes. When she looks down again, a figure stands in the doorway.

"Is everything alright, Roxy?" The figure asks. Roxy shakes her head, putting on a fake smile for her boyfriend. She stands in a mock cheerful manner, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"everything is just peachy! nothin to worry about dirk!"

The aforementioned Dirk frowns. "I highly doubt that, Roxy. What's wrong?" His words edged with a commanding tone.

Roxy turns around, looking back at the monitor, which was currently blacked out."it's nothing dirk..."

Dirk walks up to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her in a cuddling fashion. "It's okay, dear. I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong."

Roxy nods slightly, feeling his body heat comfortably radiating off his skin onto hers. The tears that she held back for so long prick at the edges of her eyes, begging to be let free after 10 years.

Roxy grips the older's shirt, her nails making him wince slightly, as tears fall from her eyes. Dirk tries to move her away to look at her, but she doesn't allow him.

"i miss mother...i miss her a lot." She whispers to him.

Dirk strokes her hair soothingly, in an attempt to calm her down. "It's going to be okay, dear. You still have me and Dave."

Roxy grips even tighter, making the older cringe at the pain from her nails. "one day i won't. you won't be here to comfort me or be there for me when im drunk. what then?" Roxy shakes violently as she feels her knees buckle beneath her.

Roxy falls to the floor, dragging Dirk along with her."Dear, please calm down. Roxy, come on. Stop crying, please." Dirk begs the younger.

Though, she doesn't. She kept crying and shaking. However, Dirk still didn't get why she was crying.

She was crying for her sister. And her mother because she wouldn't be able to see her little girls now. What they've become, and what they've done what their lives.

* * *

Wow. *clears throat* Sadstuck much? Okay. That's not sad at all,_ no~_. _Not at all_.


	5. The Mention Of 'IT'

Um... unfortunately, this will only be around 6 to 7 chapters, despite what I actually want to do with my story. Sorry, followers. I have like four series to finish, and one of them isn't even **half **done. If I get the inspiration to do this again, I'll revise it **_all_**. I mean it, for those saying that it was rushed, which I saw after reading it over. I'm listening to Nillili Mambo by Block B right now.

* * *

Dave walked with a flounce in his usual Strider step as he slung through the spaces in the crowd of students. He was especially in the clouds today since the weekend ended last night. Dave ended up staying over Jade's house for the remainder of the weekend, and they had those little competitions all weekend, and they knew enough about each other that they could be a married couple.

Just the thought made Dave smirk with a low chuckle. Once he reached his class which was with Jade, he saw Rose and John talking quite animatedly and Rose was blushing. Ah, they must have had a fun weekend, no?

Dave felt a small tap on his shoulder and smiled softly. He turned with a smirk. "Hey, Jade."

Jade smiled brightly, a tinge of bright red covering her cheeks. "H-Hey, Dave!" She cheered as she gave him a quick hug so no one would see him lower his cool-kid exterior.

Dave ruffled her hair, making her puff childishly. "Did you enjoy our weekend?"

Jade blushed, covering her face with her hands. "S-Shut up, Dave! Oh my god, quit it!" Jade stammered as Dave kept pestering her about their weekend, which helped her learn a bit more about Dave than she wanted to know. "Stop it, Dave! John's coming!" Turned out, she was right.

"Dave, guess what?" John chimed with a bounce in his step like Dave but more than Dave because Dave couldn't really show his happiness without blowing his facade into pieces. "Vriska found a new game for us to play together!"

The bell rang cutting him off, but that didn't stop him from continuing onward after class. Dave knew that it wouldn't and he had known right, I guess? Because John kept pestering him about this new game until Dave got fed up.

"What is _so_ god damn important about this game you just **have** to fucking pester me **every** fucking second of the day?" Dave hissed as John followed him.

"It's because you'd like it, and I want you to play with me!" John cheered at his best bro. "I don't know much but, when I do, I'll tell you all I know okay? I just wanted you to hear me out. Bye then!" John then twirled away towards where Rose said she'd be. The library-duh.

Dave then sighed and pressed his index finger and thumb to his eyes, rubbing them of the tiredness that remained in them from earlier that afternoon. "Only I can get Egbert as a friend..." He mumbled, walking towards Jade's house.

* * *

Vriska stood in front of John's house tapping her foot impatiently. She had to tell John quickly before her mother found out that she snuck out of the house during her even 10 minutes later, John came skipping down the sidewalk with a cheery smile similar but not to his usual one. She wasn't even going to ask...

"John, get over here! I have some new information a8out the game we found!" Vriska waved her arms, making John speed up to reach her. "Let's talk inside."

John stepped inside after letting Vriska go in first-like a gentleman should. Not specifying anyone here, people. "What did you find Vriska? Come on now! Tell me!" John practically fluttered with excitement for the news.

"Weeeeeeeell, let's just say it allows the players to transform." Vriska flips some of her naturally dark blue hair away from her face with a smirk.

"What?" John was ultimately confused now, but he was also confused in a way that made him more excited-if that's possible! "Transforming into what?"

Vriska grins devilishly as she explains. "Well, I was reading into the forums, which was weird because apparently it written 5 years in the future, but it said that it transforms you into a god like being."

"Invincibility?" John chimed like a bird on a sunny morning.

"Unfortun8ly, no. Though, it does say that you special powers. Like there are people that played that said they got powers over time, and space, and even air! Isn't that soooooooo cool? Even light, which is like, super awesome." Vriska scoffs, unaware of her fate as Thief of Light.

"Whoa! That is cool! Can I tell Dave and the others? I want them to play with us. Please, Vriska?" John begged the skeptical blunette. John made a puppy dog face that he'd mastered for some tiem now, and Vriska tried to resist it, but couldn't.

"Fiiiiiiiine, whatever. I don't care anymore. I'll round up my 11 friends while you're convincing that Strider boy to play with us." Vriska puffed, waltzing out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

Like I said 6 or seven chapters...Sorry. D:


	6. The Beginning Of The End

"Dave~!" John called to his best friend who had just exited his classroom doors. "Dave, over here!"

Dave turned to face his best bro with-obviously-no hint of surprise or emotion written on his features. When he turned, John was panting heavily from lack of air from running down the hallways. Thanks to the crowd of students, he hadn't gotten caught. "Sup, Egbert?"

"Everything's up!" John giggled femininely, making Dave err. "Vriska just told me more about the game she found online! It seems way cool!" John twirled around, making Dave-uh, what would **you **do if your best bro started acting like a girl?

"Oh...really?" Dave drag out, suspicious of his best bro's action because he's not feminine in the least...well, not **this **feminine. "What's it like, Egbert?"

"It lets you-" The bell rang at that exact moment, and the two were dragged apart by floods of students getting to their own respective classes.

Rose approached Dave and Jade talking about John's behavior lately, and Dave was talking about what John told him before he came to class. "Hello, Jade and Dave." She greeted, receiving a small wave from each of them. "Has John been acting...weird as of late?"

"Yea!" Jade nodded at her intellectual best friend. "He's been hanging around Vriska **a lot **more than before. He told me that he didn't know much about 'it' so he wouldn't be able to explain why he likes 'it' so much."

"It? So it's an object?" Rose inquired with a raise of her eyebrow.

Dave nodded as he crossed his arms over the back of the chair. "He told me it was a game. I think he wants me to play it with him." Dave shrugs. "Whatever it is."

Rose hummed. "Due to undetermined circumstances, I believe we'll have to consult the person who role-plays with her more often than not. Miss Leijion." Just then the bell rang again, and the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class!" The teacher called in a sing song pitched tone. The class instantly cheered up-except for Dave, Jade, and Rose, who were worried about John-and called back,

"Good morning, Miss Crocker!" The teacher smiled, showing her bright white teeth that made Rose and Jade uncomfortable. Dave didn't care as long as the teacher didn't call on him to answer a question.

* * *

After classes were through for the half of the day, Rose, Jade and Dave approached the cat girl holding onto her 'moirail' as she called it. It was basically a best friend, and the **four**-yes, John included-had gotten accustomed to it.

"Miss Leijion?" Rose caught her attention.

"Hi, Rose~!" The girl caught sight of Jade and Dave next to each other and her eyes lit up in showers of small hearts. "Oh my kitty claws! Are mew two dating now? Are mew?" Yes, she made cat puns, but the four found it quite adorable.

"Focus, Nepeta." Rose told her. Nepeta nodded furiously, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "We need you to answer a few questions about Vriska and John's new...findings."

Nepeta practically bounced with joy. "Oh, you mean Vrisker's and John's little role-playing game? I think it's cute! Those two would make a purrfect moirailship! The same goes fur mew and Kanaya, Rose!"

"Do you know anything, Nepeta?" Rose inquired again, scribbling down something in her little notepad. "Anything at all that could help us in our approach?"

Dave silently crept up behind Rose while she spoke, making talking faces behind her back with his hands, making Jade and Nepeta giggle. "It doesn't look like Dave is taking this seriously, Rose." Nepeta said through fits of giggles.

Rose spun around to look at Dave who was in the middle of a mock. Dave quickly put his hands behind his back with a low whistle. Rose raised a brow at him, couscous of her step-brother's actions before she was told of him mocking her.

"Don't worry. I think he'll have interest after hearing what I've deducted from the information you provided with us-Dave, stop that!" Rose got irritated, making Dave smirk and Jade almost burst out in fits of laughter.

* * *

"Dave, Dave! I think I got it!" John called to the red clad teen, who was resting his head on the desk in front of him in his room. "I might be able to explain it to you!" John cheered, but Dave hummed, garbling a small 'Oh, yeah?'

"Yea, Vriska said it was a game she found online, and that you could even play from your _**phone**__, _isn't that cool~? Right, Dave?" Dave showed a small nod, saying he was listening but not-you know?

"Dave, come on. I know you're tired from staying up all night. Probably having wet dreams about Jade, but~...That's not my problem." Dave head snapped up with a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Dude, not cool. I wasn't dreaming about her, I mean, not that I-fuck!" Dave face-palmed, making John laugh.

"It's fine, Dave. I won't tell her." John winked, making him scoff. "Whatever, I wanted to ask if you wanted to play with me and Vriska. I already asked Jade, and she said she doesn't know if she has any free time, but she'd try. Rose said that she was suspicious of it, but would see what it was like." John's sky blue eyes shone like diamonds. "Now, I'm just waiting for your answer, Dave."

Dave sighed, knowing he'd eventually give into the future guilt and saved him the trouble of going through that process once again. "Whatever, Egbert. What's it called?"

John smiled a smile so big, it almost consumed his entire face.

**_"Sburb."_**

* * *

*waggles eyebrows* Who knew? Oh ho ho ho.


End file.
